johnny_blanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode List
The following is a list of all the episodes of Johnny Blan, the GoAnimate series by BeatBro: Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Episode Summaries Note: The reason why the text is black is because it was copy-and-pasted from Weebly. (You can edit this page to change that.) Season 1 1. Stuck in a Cabinet: My very first video. In this episode, Noxxow must get Mr. Blan out of a filing cabinet at work. 2. Principal Edge: Someone has knocked out Johnny's best friend, Charles Yopo, and his class must find out who. 3. All Alone (No one But Yourself): Johnny wakes up one morning to find that everybody is missing! Where did they all go? 4. Time For Epicness: Johnny goes back in time to prevent Noxxow from joing the family (he was adopted). 5. Karao-Key to Success: Johnny goes on a date with Barb (his girlfriend who has superpowers). 6. Bound For Busia: The Blans go on a trip to a town called Busia. 7. Mind My Machine: Noxxow downloads an app to his phone that enables him to read minds of others. 8. Baby Wars: The family struggles to keep baby Karen clean. 9. Playin' For the Principal: Johnny's grades are slipping, but principal Julia says that he can make them up by winning a basketball game. But when Mussel gives Johnny some advice, he can't remember it on the day of the game! 10. Halloweenie: Noxxow brings up the dead on Halloween night. 11. Lock Down!: Johnny struggles to open a lock on his grandma's refrigerator. 12. Noxxowberg: An evil robot called the Noxxowbot tries to take over the world! Will he be stopped before it's too late? Season 2 13. Noxxow Unseen: Noxxow turns himself invisible. 14. @ the Office: Johnny is sick, but since his parents have to work, he goes to work with dad. But could this all be ruined by Noxxow? 15. Courtroom: Mrs. Blan's yoga ball is missing, so the family tries to find out where it went. 16. Bully Boy: Noxxow decides to become nice. But then problems begin to happen... 17. Peanilla Chocaramel: The snack bar at CogenCracker Amusement Park is out of Johnny's favorite ice cream flavor, so the family goes to the store to get some. Then things start to get tricky when an unexpected traffic jam occurs! 18. The Killers 2: Kim joins Noxxow and Randy's "band" so that someone can replace Randy's vocals. 19.Life in the TV: Johnny and Charles get sucked into the TV with Noxxow's virtual reality machine. 20. The Hand: Johnny becomes paranoid after watching a lame scary movie 21. Secret Admirer: Johnny receives a love letter from someone mysterious. Is this another one of Noxxow's evil schemes? 22. Group in Time: The Noxxowbot has returned! It has gotten real tough, though, so Johnny as well as some of his friends must go back in time to stop it from being built. This will involve another trip to Busia since Noxxow's time-phone got destroyed. There is another time machine in a lab there. Season 3 23. Out of Power: Noxxow creates a machine that turns the whole town pitch-black! 24. Livin' With Randy: Randy gets kicked out of his house and decides to move in with the Blans. Will they stay sane? 25. Bumper: Thinking that Yummy is lonely, Mrs. Blan finds a dog named Bumper. But Bumper is no ordinary dog... 26. Land of Free Choice: Karen is tired of being bossed around by her family. But one day she discovers a land where anyone can do whatever they want. 27. Camping Out: Johnny's class goes on an overnight field trip. What could possibly go wrong? 28. Evil Johnny: One day, Johnny forgets his homework. He asks Noxxow if he is a bad kid, and Noxxow sarcastically says yes. So then Johnny starts acting like a bad kid! 29. K in a Day Special: The first episode of K in a Day, Johnny's favorite show. 30. Rushmore: What was supposed to be a great trip to Mt. Rushmore doesn't exactly go as planned. 31. Caveman Antics (Cavemantics): Noxxow brings a frozen caveman back to life. 32. Sherm vs. Mussel: Johnny's uncle, Sherm, is having another fencing tournament, but he must fight Mussel, Johnny's PE teacher, who has no fencing expirience whatsoever! Season 4 33. Swiss Family Blan: After a boating mishap, the Blans end up on a deserted island. 34. Battle of the Bands: Randy and Noxxow have a battle of the bands with a rivalry band, The Really Good Band That Does Not Suck. 35. The Cuss Fuss: Karen learns a new word--and that word is bad! 36. Johnny's cousin, who is also a total bully, comes to Johnny's school. 37. Kaca Tacos: During a road trip, Noxxow mysteriously goes missing! Where is he? 38. The Petition: CogenCracker Amusement Park is being taken down, so Johnny creates a petition for everyone to sign so it can stay. 39. Heat Wave of Doom!: Noxxow is tired of all the snow, so he decides to heat things up... to an extreme level! 40. Holly Johnny Christmas: On Christmas, Noxxow's severe naughtiness is causing the naughtyness and niceness of people in the world to become inbalanced. This causes Santa to lose his powers. In order to save the day, Noxxow must learn the true meaning of Christmas. 41. Chocolate: The Moonville Marathon is coming up! Johnny must eat a high-energy chocolate bar to help himself win. 42. Byte-Sized World: Weird things are happening in the Blan's house one day. Johnny becomes data inside Noxxow's computer to see what's going on. 43. Giant Trouble: The Noxxowbot was inside the computer! It grows giant and attempts to wreak havoc on the city. Johnny must stop him! Category:Lists